


Work Me Out

by bakerbaker7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke, Clarke tries lol, F/F, Fitness Junkie Lexa, G!p Lexa, Gym, I'm Going to Hell, Post-Workout sex, Smut, Workout, fitness, intersex lexa, porn with a little plot, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerbaker7/pseuds/bakerbaker7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa takes Clarke to workout with her for the first time, and Clarke gets really horny watching Lexa lift weights. Basically Clarke makes Lexa leave the gym before she finishes her workout and they go home and have a bunch of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me while I was at the gym the other day. My first time ever writing smut, so my apologies if it's a little shaky. If you guys have any prompts you want me to write, just leave me a comment! I prefer writing g!p Lexa but I wouldn't mind trying a one-shot without it. Hope y'all enjoy this :)

“Lexa, can I come with you to work out?”

The slender brunette almost drops her gym back. Certainly she just heard Clarke wrong.

Lexa whips around to see her girlfriend dressed in spandex capris, a Nike tank top, and a pair of old running shoes. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a simple but neat ponytail, and she has her phone and headphones in one hand and a water bottle in the other. She looks like she does this every day, and Lexa’s surprised Clarke even _owns_ any gym clothes.

“You don’t have to ask, off course you can come.”

Lexa doesn’t say anything on their way to the door, holding in her suspicions until they get to the car. She double checks her bag to make sure she has all her essentials: spare set of clothes, keys, water bottle, headphones, Ipod, and charger. Satisfied she has everything, Lexa follows Clarke outside and hurries to the passenger side to open the door for her.

Back when they first started dating, Clarke told Lexa she didn’t need to always open doors for her or be the one to walk closest to the curb on the sidewalk, but Lexa insisted. Clarke was certain Lexa would forget or grow tired of it, but after being together for almost three years, she still treats Clarke with the same respect she did on their first date.

Lexa hums to herself while pulling out of the driveway, and Clarke can tell she wants to ask her something. So she busies herself by making an appropriate playlist for working out, and patiently waits for Lexa to break the silence.

“I thought you didn’t like exercising?” Lexa asks tentatively, and a second later adding “Or any physical activity, really.”

“I don’t” Clarke confesses, “But I need to get out more. Not just sit around and paint all the time. And I am curious what the big deal about working out is, because you talk about how you love it all the time.”

“I do love it very much” Lexa confirms, “It’s not only good for the body, but also for the soul. I cannot tell you how much more loose, relaxed, and peaceful you’ll feel after a good workout, Clarke. It’s amazing.”

Clarke just smiles and nods, because she’s heard this a thousand times before. And when Lexa starts to run through the statistical benefits of exercising, for the millionth time, Clarke tunes her out and thinks about how lucky she is to have a girlfriend like Lexa.

Lexa’s …..unique. That’s one way to put it. Clarke knew something was different about her when they first met during their junior year of college. She was distant, closed off, only focused on schoolwork and graduating. They were both in the same public speaking class their third year of college, and hit it off while working on a project together. They became good friends, but every time Clarke flirted or gave hints that she liked the brunette, Lexa would give her the cold shoulder.

Because of her stubbornness, the blonde finally got Lexa to admit her feelings for Clarke were mutual, and Lexa explained why she was so hesitant of a relationship on their first date. What Lexa told her is not what Clarke was expecting at all. The blonde had figured she had had a bad breakup, or maybe someone had cheated on her in the past, but Lexa’s explanation was a curveball indeed. It turns out the reason why Lexa was so anxious about her attraction towards Clarke was because she’s intersex.

Bad experiences in high school had closed her off from the dating world until she met Clarke, who reassured her that it wasn’t a big deal at all. It took months before Lexa actually believed Clarke and trusted her with her feelings.

The first time they had sex was a little awkward, she’ll admit, but the whole time Clarke reassured Lexa that she loved her no matter what, extra part or not. That was over two years ago, and now Lexa’s confident enough with her body that they have sex all the time. They make love before Lexa goes to work, when Clarke needs inspiration for painting, even sometimes in the early morning hours when both of them can’t fall asleep.

Clarke has a dreamy look on her face, thinking about their lovemaking sessions. One look at the blonde and Lexa knows what she’s daydreaming about, but doesn’t say anything. They arrive at the gym and Clarke shakes out of her dreamlike state when she doesn’t feel the car moving anymore.

“We’re here” Lexa simply says, and again rushes over to Clarke’s side to open the door for her. She grabs her bag and locks the car door before linking her hand with Clarke’s and heading towards the large building.

“Is there always this many people here?” Clarke asks nervously, not wanting people to see her make a fool out of herself with how out of shape she is.

Lexa squeezes her hand, knowing exactly why Clarke is asking. “Only on the weekends, usually. It is Sunday afternoon, but it’s an off time, so I’m not sure why it’s so busy.”

Before they enter, Lexa leans down so she can whisper in Clarke’s ear “I promise no one will be paying attention to you. Everyone in there is either watching the T.Vs or is focused on their own workout.”

It’s exactly what Clarke needed to hear, and she smiles gratefully up at Lexa. The brunette stoically nods and pushes the door open. Clarke is immediately hit with the stench of sweat and worn-out rubber. Almost every machine she can see is occupied, and now she’s almost regretting her decision to tag along.

Lexa leads her over to some lockers and stashes her bag in one, then takes Clarke over near an empty wall to warm up and stretch out their muscles. “Stretching is the most important part of your workout routine.”

Clarke forces her mind to block out all sounds other than Lexa’s soothing voice. “If you don’t stretch, there’s a good chance you can end up pulling a muscle or tearing a tendon, both of which are very painful.”

They finish in about ten minutes, and next Lexa walks over to the treadmills. Miraculously there are two right next to each other that are unoccupied. Lexa shows Clarke how to set hers up while explaining that beginners need to start off slow, and over time she will build up her stamina enough to be able to jog at a steady pace.

Clarke presses the green ‘Go’ button and starts walking. She puts her music on and tunes out the world for a while, only focusing on putting one step in front of the other and her hype workout playlist. Eventually, she looks over at Lexa, and a sharp stab of arousal runs through her at the sight she’s greeted with.

Lexa’s running at a very fast pace, and other than a thin layer of sweat coating her body, she doesn’t seem to be winded or fazed at all. Clarke watches, fascinated, as a single bead of sweat drips from Lexa’s forehead down to her shoulder, then is finally absorbed by the material of her tank top.

But because Clarke is so focused on Lexa and not on her own steps, she stumbles over her feet and nearly slides of the treadmill. Thankfully, she catches herself, but not before attracting Lexa’s attention. Lexa pulls her headphones out of her ear and slows down from a sprint to a jog. “Are you alright Clarke?”

“I’m fine” Clarke gasps out, and she hadn’t realized how out of breath she was until she was forced to speak. “How- long.. do you- do this…. for?” Clarke wheezes, and Lexa has the nerve to smirk at her.

“Between about twenty and thirty minutes. We’re almost done Clarke, just hang in there for a little longer.”

Two minutes later Lexa slows from a jog to walking, and for the first time in the workout Lexa and Clarke are going the same speed. “How to you make it look so easy?” Clarke isn’t even aware she voiced her question out loud until Lexa’s answering.

“Lots of dedication and practice. The more goals and challenges you set up for yourself, the easier it becomes. You’ll get there, Clarke.”

After her experience on the treadmill, Clarke’s not sure if she _wants_ to get there anymore. But Clarke Griffin isn’t a quitter, and if Lexa can do it, certainly she can to. She repeats this mantra in her head as she gulps down her water bottle, and Lexa watches with an amused look on her face.

“You should save some of your water Clarke. We haven’t even hit the weights yet.”

Clarke’s jaw drops in surprise. “There’s more?”

Lexa chuckles at her. “Yes Clarke, there’s more. But it’ll be fun, I promise.”

Clarke grumbles the whole way following Lexa over to the first machine.

\-----

Almost at the end of their workout, Clarke concludes that Lexa is a huge liar and breaker of her promises. She can’t feel her arms, and her throat is parched since she drank all her water after her walk. Her feet drag from one machine to the next, but Lexa still has an energetic bounce in her step that makes Clarke incredibly jealous of her endurance. And the worst part of everything is the fact that watching Lexa lift weights has left her sexually frustrated and incredibly turned on.

They each take turns on the weights, so Clarke watches Lexa intently while she’s lifting, focusing on her bulging biceps and attempts at regulated breathing. She has to clench her thighs together to relieve her aching center, and she knows she’s getting weird looks from it. Lexa doesn’t seem to notice, and bounds over to the next machine like an excited puppy.

“Lexa, can we please stop now? I want to go home.” Clarke says, with an unspoken plea in her voice.

“But Clarke we still have a few machines left, and we haven’t even gotten to the ellipticals yet and-”

Clarke cuts Lexa off with a seductive tone “Oh I don’t know…. I was thinking maybe we could go home and find a more interesting way to work out. But if you want to stay here and exercise the boring way I guess we could do that.”

Lexa gasps out and nearly drops the weight she’s holding, so badly that Clarke has to help her put the heavy thing back up on the rack. Lexa turns back to her with a look of awe apparent on her face. “You want to go home and… you know” Lexa stumbles over her words a bit, “…..Right now?”

Clarke just winks at her and starts strutting to the door, swaying her hips in a way she knew Lexa couldn’t resist. Once she’s at the entrance she turns around to look at Lexa and innocently mouths “You coming?” Lexa moves quickly, stumbling over her own feet to get to the lockers and retrieve her bag as fast as she can. Clarke laughs at Lexa’s eagerness. Her girlfriend has never turned down sex, not even when she’s been sick.

When they get out to the car, Lexa opens the door for Clarke and throws her bag in the backseat. Clarke has to clench her thighs together again when Lexa turns the car on and the engine roars to life beneath them. “What are you hiding, Clarke?” Lexa’s raspy voice makes Clarke shiver, and the brunette smirks when she sees her girlfriend’s reaction. They make it home in record time (Lexa may or may not have been speeding just a little), and Lexa jumps out of the car as soon as she takes the key out of ignition. Clarke laughs as she dashes over to her side and opens the door, but squeals in surprise when her girlfriend picks her up bridal style (though Clarke’s secretly thankful because she still can’t feel her legs).

As soon as they’re through the front door, Lexa puts Clarke down and strips off her top in a hurry before they begin furiously making out. Lexa pushes Clarke roughly against the wall and moves down from Clarke’s lips to kiss and nip the expanse of her smooth neck. Clarke arches into her, desperate for more touch, and Lexa slides her arms under the blonde’s ass and hoists her up effortlessly. The action causes a new flood of wetness to drench Clarke’s panties, and Lexa’s now prominent erection rubbing against her core makes her pussy throb and pulse with need.

In between sloppy kisses and desperate grinds Clarke manages to gasp out “Lexa please… bedroom.”

Lexa complies by wrapping her arms tighter around Clarke’s thighs, and moves quickly towards their room, not once breaking their searing kiss. As soon as they’re inside, Lexa tosses Clarke gently on the comforter and quickly strips out of her basketball shorts, leaving her only in her favorite pair of superman boxers.

Clarke whimpers when she sees Lexa’s penis straining against the colorful fabric. Lexa slowly makes her way over to her girlfriend, and notices how dark Clarke’s eyes have become. She climbs on the edge of the bed and stalks towards Clarke like she’s a predator searching for her prey.

When she finally reaches her, Lexa makes a show of stripping off her boxers. Clarke greedily takes in her lover’s penis, standing straight up and slapping against Lexa’s stomach when it’s finally free from its confines. Lexa lets out a groan of relief when Clarke wraps her hand around the hard pole and strokes. Lexa busies herself with undoing Clarke’s bra, and latches her mouth onto a pebbled nipple as soon as it’s off. Clarke moans and speeds up her stroking, and soon Lexa’s stomach is clenching with the need to come.

Determined to make Clarke come with her, she attacks Clarke’s other breast with a volley of bites and kisses, while ripping the blondes underwear off and roughly shoving two fingers inside her tight, dripping cunt.

“Oh fuck Lexa, keep going!”

Clarke gasps and moans loudly, momentarily forgetting about Lexa and succumbing to her own pleasure. She grips the sheets so tight her knuckles turn white, and her back arches up so high Lexa could easily slide underneath her. When Clarke comes, she lets out a loud, drawn out moan that almost makes Lexa come without any stimulation at all.

It takes Clarke a moment to recover, but when she does the blonde deftly flips them over so that now she’s on top. Lexa bites back a moan as she watches her nude girlfriend rub her dripping sex against her erect and aching cock. Lexa ruts up against her, eager to get inside the heat of Clarke’s soft, silky walls. “Patience, Lex. I’m going to ride you, but for now how does a blowjob sound?”

 _“Great! Marvelous! Fucking fantastic!”_ is what Lexa wants to say, but the only thing she lets out is somewhere between a whimper and a groan as she watches Clarke move slowly down her body, adorning her skin with soft kisses as she goes. When she finally reaches Lexa’s penis, she gently kisses the head and licks up the precum dribbling out of the slit.

“Clarke” Lexa groans, “Stop teasing.”

Lexa moans and threads her hands through Clarke’s hair, tugging on it and begging Clarke for more. The blonde finally complies and wraps her lips around the first few inches, sucking gently at first, then using more force as she takes more and more of Lexa’s cock in her mouth.

“Clarke” gasps Lexa at a particularly hard suck, “Your mouth feels so good.”

Lexa grits her teeth and digs her nails into Clarke’s scalp when she feels her penis completely enveloped in hot, wet warmth. She jerks her hips into Clarke’s mouth when her girlfriend squeezes her balls, and her senses become overwhelmed when she gets to the tip of her peak.

“Clarke don’t stop I’m g-gonna cum!”

But much to Lexa’s disappointment the blonde does exactly the opposite of what she asked, and Lexa howls when she doesn’t feel Clarke’s mouth around her cock anymore. She’s been denied of release twice now, and her penis is swollen and bursting with come that needs to be released.

Lexa doesn’t get a chance to complain when Clarke quickly makes her way back up Lexa’s body and positions herself over Lexa’s cock. And when she starts sinking down on the hard pole, the sensation more than makes up for it.

“Fuck Lexa you’re so big. You’re splitting me open…”

Lexa moans and grabs Clarke’s hips as she thrusts upward, making a few more inches delve deep inside her lover’s cunt. Clarke falls onto Lexa’s chest once she’s fully sheathed, and Lexa starts rutting into her girlfriend, desperate for her impending release. Clarke helps her out, taking her cock almost fully out of her core before slamming back down on it, hard. Lexa’s breath leaves her, and she manages to grunt out a “Yes” and “Clarke”, before she’s coming and filling the blonde up with her seed. Jets and jets of come shoot out of her, and it triggers Clarke’s orgasm as well.

Lexa doesn’t give her girlfriend any time to recover after her mind blowing orgasm when she flips them over roughly and starts pounding into her again. Their bodies are pressed flush against one another and the only movement is in Lexa’s hips as she pulls all the way out before slamming back into Clarke’s tight and greedy cunt.

“Fuck Clarke you’re…. t-taking me in so…. f-fucking…. good.”

The only sounds are their labored breathing and the hard slapping of Lexa’s balls against Clarke’s pussy. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa and scratches her nails down the expanse of tan, smooth skin. Her eyes are slammed shut and her mouth is hanging open in the perfect ‘o’ shape, lost in the feeling of Lexa’s thick meat pounding desperately inside her. She’s climbing back quickly to the top of her peak, and she knows it will only take a few more thrusts before she comes.

“Oh fuck, Lexa!” Clarke cries out as her third orgasm washes over her, melting her body into a puddle of pleasure and euphoria.

Lexa continues humping Clarke eagerly, pounding away until she feels Clarke’s walls tightening around her cock. With one last, hard, thrust, Lexa comes with a shout and continues pumping her hips slowly into Clarke until they’d both ridden out their orgasms. Completely and utterly spent, Lexa collapses on top off her girlfriend and kisses Clarke’s sweaty forehead tenderly.

Lexa pulls out of the blonde and both her and Clarke whine from the sensation of feeling empty. They lay side by side for a minute before Lexa breaks the comfortable silence.

“You should come with me to the gym more often” Lexa breathlessly says, chest still heaving and her whole body still shuddering from the aftershocks of pleasure.

Clarke rolls over and leans her body into Lexa’s before replying “Nah. This is more my kind of workout.”

Lexa chuckles and rolls her eyes before cuddling into her girlfriend and drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
